


Rose Gold

by MySweetSui



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: If it's true that legends never dieMe and you could stand the test of time...It was weird dream.





	1. We could be timeless, we could be classic We could be stars, we could be rose gold, rose gold...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader (sadly) and I'm not good with English (it's not my first language).
> 
> It's put in chapters because of two alternative endings.

Sometimes I think that it would be better, if I never met Mitch. The most important, the biggest and the most terrifying love in my life. Love that never was requited, never was wanted…  
But sometimes I felt like I was wanted. Kisses quietly stolen in darkness, moments of closeness so quiet and scared, because our partners from all times were just a wall away. That jokes, that never were jokes for real.   
I still remember the first kiss. That time I was not sure what I wanted, not sure who I was and who I wanted to be. Embarrassing. Big, sensitive, 17 year old boy scared of what is waiting for him. These two weeks, when we shared ourselves in my car, was something I will be always treasuring from all my heart.   
Even if what came next broke this heart for all the love that were to come.   
I never said that he was my only true love. There were other boys. Travis, that broke Mitch for so long, I was there for him, helping him to stand on his feet again, fa;lling in love even more. I still wish, that I wasn’t the reason he left. Because I never learned why Travis and Mitch stopped being the cutest couple I’ve even seen.   
There was Alex, my Allie… Tall, caring, always with this smart smile and loving eyes. His smile made my knees weak. I think… I missed me chance for being in true loving relationship. Mitch was… he is important. I love him. But I learned not to show my love for him. I love him only as a friend.  
And tomorrow is his wedding.   
I’m sitting on the beach, cold water is hitting my body. I’m trying to forget about the boy I love for all my heart as long as I can remember…

Who’s crying?  
I sit on the bed. It’s still night, my girl is sleeping next to me. She’s mumbling something about getting up to calm him down.   
“Sleep, honey” I say and I go to calm my crying son.   
It was weird dream.


	2. Scott?

I looked through the window. The sun awakens Arlington on October 15, 1991.


	3. Started like a movie scene, once upon a London street...

I went to studio on the morning. Not very important meeting, but Kevin asked me to be there. I was walking, daydreaming, when someone hit my shoulder.   
“Sorry!” he squeaked, when he saw coffee stains on my shirt.   
I was petrified.   
The boy from my dream was smiling apologetically with his dimples, timidly looking down with his warm brown eyes…  
And my heart started beating faster.


End file.
